


[Art] For Soon You Weep for Me

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Art, Braska's Pilgrimage, Daily Doodle, Digital Media, Fanart, Gen, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] For Soon You Weep for Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Daily Doodle] Final Fantasy X - For Soon You Weep for Me (Auron, Braska) (G)
> 
>  **Daily Doodle** : I wasn't expecting two serious drawings in a row. But I'm really pleased with this concept. Definitely needs some dark, moody colouring. I know there are some issues, but overall, for something done in one sitting, I am super pleased. Feedback super welcome!  
>  Backdated 4 hours  
>  **Time:** 4 hours or so  >.>  
> 

  
  



End file.
